Saving Kate
by Starlight1997
Summary: Kate got kidnap the next day after outdoor class after helping Keith with his Homework in the Library ny the same group that kill Isaac's parents.


**Sorry i didn't update because of regent and have a writer block and somehow thought of this chapter where Keith is being blame to steal the school styler by Mr Kincaid and there will be some changes to it. Ok some i mean a lot of changes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Pokemon Just the plot changes**

* * *

**Outside of the Ranger School around 7:00am**

" Do you know the plan" said a shaded man

"Yes boss, we steal the stylers and romer said that the girl attend this school should we kidnap her too?" the other shaded man said while hold a picture of Kate.

"Yes"

**While inside in the Library of the school **

"Keith tell me again why you forget to do your homework?" said Kate as she look at Keith about to fall asleep on his paper.

"Because Kate I need your help for two reason one: I need to copy your and two; I need your help to stay away wake while copying your homework because everything I come here i fall asleep" he said trying to stay awake and fail. THe Kate sigh and magical make a hammer a appeared with her power ( oh ya Kate and Keith discover that she have power after outside class) and wack Keith in the head to wake him up.

"wah ' Yelled Keith " Thank Kate I needed that." he said trying to get back to finishing his homework. It was the nine time that Kate did it to Kate look at the clock. and said it was 7:28 and class started in two minutes.

" Keith we only have two minutes to get to class or Ms April get mad at us" yelled Kate as she get ready.

" WHAT ONLY TWO MINUTES!" yell Keith. "Kate i meet in class i need to finish one more question"

"Ok " said Kate as she run out the door to the classroom.

But out of no way two melts ball roll in the room and expose putting sleeping gas in the room put both Kate and Keith to sleep. and the men from before with gas mask grab Kate didn't know that they leaving clues behind.

**Isaac's POV:**

Book, was the only thing in my mind and beside the research I still working on for Mr. Kincaid to help improve the bond between human and Pokemon. When I got to my destination I see Keith asleep in one of the chair. I roll my eye , it wasn't the first time I keith see Keith sleeping in here and though for the a moment. Wait a minutes is Keith supposed to be in class. As i walk up to him I felt something under my foot and check to find two sleep gas bomb, business card for a black market and a To Do List and was must improvely was KATE's Styer

I pick up all the the items and begin to read the The to do list and through what kind of black market need a to do list.

**To Do list**

**Steal a many school styler CHECK**

**kidnapper girl** and need to it was a picture of Kate** CHECK**

And THe i read the bussiness card to see what we are up with.

The card said:

It stay nothing but a have a red rose with a black background an try to remember where i saw it before.

oh no Kate is in big trouble this black market is hard to track and on the new when there a kidnap or something important stolen there alway a card with a rose on it on the crime scene and they are the same people who kill my parents.

This is important now I ran up to Keith.

"Keith Wake up" i yell trying my best to wake him up.

"oh Isaac when you get here" he said sleepily oh what time it is?"

"7:40" i said. "what I late" yell Keith. trying to get to class.

I grab him before he leave.

"Isaac no time to talk I'm late" yelle Keith. "keith wait what happen here." I said.

The Keith tell me what happen that Kate was helping him stay wake in here while "doing his homework" and when Kate and out of nowhere smoke came in the room and make them fall asleep.

"Keith I think Kate is kidnap and the styers are stolen too" i told him.

"WHAt KATE IS KIDNAP AND THE STYERS ARE STOLEN TOO, WE NEED TO TELL SOMEONE NOW." he yell in my face

"i should agree with you" i said.

"But how we don't have proof" he said.

THe i show him the clue and laugh at the part why the bad guy have a to do list.

"we have to tell the teacher before it too late" he said.

Then we run the hall to Ms. April class to tell her what happen and call THe pokemon Ranger fast before it too late for Kate.

Kate hold on, I hope nothing happen to you like they did to my parents.

* * *

I hope you like it and please review

update soon


End file.
